Rhymth Of The Falling Rain
by Demil Lass
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP. BTS. PARK JIMIN. Kenapa Sera tidak merasa takut seperti biasanya? Siapa sebenarnya anak lelaki yang sekarang sedang meloncat-loncat girang di tengah hujan deras itu?.
1. Chapter 1

"**Rhymth Of The Falling Rain"**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, School life.**

**Pairs : Park Jimin x OC (Kim Sera)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, dan keabalan lainnya.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Suara klakson mobil terdengar silih menyahut di jalanan kota Seoul, entah apa yang membuat kemacetan itu terjadi. Bahkan ada penumpang taksi yang lebih memilih turun dan meneruskan acara pulang mereka dengan berjalan kaki, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas lebih duapuluh malam.

Suara langkah kaki para pejalan kaki melengkapi klakson yang masih saja berbunyi dari beberapa mobil yang pengendaranya mulai merasa bosan. Setiap orang berusaha melangkah saling mendahului karena angin malam yang bertiup tidak bersahabat, di tambah lagi sekarang memasuki bulan Juli dimana hujan bisa saja turun seenaknya sendiri.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat madu juga sama, berjalan dengan cepat menerobos orang-orang yang lebih lambat darinya. Kedua tangannya dia tempatkan di depan dada merengkuh map plastik berwarna soft pink.

"Clak,"

Setetes air mengenai kening gadis itu membuat si gadis mempererat rengkuhannya pada map tidak berdosa itu. Nafas gadis itu mulai tidak teratur karena langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat dan juga ketakutan akan hujan.

Bukan, bukan takut basah, hanya saja Kim Sera nama gadis itu, entah kenapa dia sangat takut pada hujan. Dia takut ketika melihat gerombolan air itu mulai menyentuh bumi. Dia takut kilat dan juga suara hujan. Jangan tanya kenapa karena semakin Sera memikirkan alasannya semakin kepalanya sakit, otaknya menolak untuk memberi tahu.

Sura air yang turun rintik demi rintik membuat Sera menutup matanya rapat-rapat sembari terus melangkah dengan gelisah. Beberapa orang dengan kompak mulai membuka payung mereka.

Sera masih melangkahkan kakinya, merasa sia-sia juga kalau dia diam berteduh. Dia akan ketakutan dan menangis juga akhirnya.

"Andwe!"

Jerit seorang wanita disertai suara klakson bus yang mendenging membuat bulu kuduk para pendengarnya berdiri ngeri berbarengan dengan tangis Sera yang pecah.

Sera memegangi mapnya dengan sangat erat, tau tadi itu dia hampir tertabrak, tetapi seseorang menggaet lengannya menyelamatkan nyawa Sera beberapa detik lalu.

Sera masih enggan membuka matanya karena suara hujan yang semakin deras.

"Tidak apa-apa aku disini," suara yang familiar bagi Sera tanpa melihatpun Sera tahu suara siapa itu.

"Jin oppa," dua kata itu keluar dari bibir Sera selanjutnya adalah suara tangis dan hujan yang beriringan. Sera berganti memeluk erat lelaki jangkung di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Jin menuntun langkah Sera menuju mobilnya. Entah untuk yang keberaa kalinya, tidak masalah sudah kewajibannya.

…

Sera membuka matanya dengan malas, dia enggan bangun dari tidurnya tetapi posisi dia tidur mengharuskan Sera untuk bangun. Pundaknya terasa pegal karena tertidur dengan posisi menelungkup di atas meja belajarnya. Untung dia tidak membuat lembaran kertas tugas kuliah yang semalaman dia kerjakan rusak.

Sera melangkah menuju kamar mandi, berharap matanya masih bisa bertahan dan meneruskan tugasnya kembali.

Gadis itu kembali duduk di kursinya, melihat kertas-kertas di hadapannya dengan teliti, kuliah di jurusan desain mengharuskan Sera bergaul dengan kertas berbagai ukuran dan desain yang harus di akui indah di pandang tetapi sulit untuk di kerjakan.

Sera menutup matanya mengumpulkan ide brillian yang biasanya memang menghampirinya jika Sera menutup mata, dia menarik nafas panjang ketika mulai menemukan hal yang membantunya kembali pada mood terbaiknya.

Jemarinya kembali mencorat-coret kertas di mejanya, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat dia melakukan itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara menghampiri telinganya, dentingan piano.

Sera melihat handphonenya, layarnya hitam tanda tidak ada yang menelpon atau memberinya pesan singkat. Lagi pula Sera tidak memakai nada itu di handphonenya. Sera melangkah ke arah pintu, berpikir adiknya Sehyun masih menonton TV.

Pintu terbuka menampakan keadaan gelap tanda tidak ada kegiatan dari pemilk rumah. Sera kembali menutup kamarnya, tadi itu suara piano dari mana? Sera di hampiri pertanyaan itu. Namun pertanyaan itu menguap entah kemana saat Sera ingat dia harus mengumpulkan tugasnya besok.

…

Sera kembali terbangun dari tidurnya, kebiasaan yang sering sekali terjadi, Sera memundurkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, menghilangkan rasa takut. Dia menatap jendela di hadapannya dengan rasa ngeri, hujan turun malam itu, membuat kaca jendela Sera berembun.

Sera dengan cepat berlari kearah kasur, menyelimuti seluruh badannya. Dia mendengar suara hujan samar-samar, tetapi suara itu semakin lama malah semakin keras terdengar di kedua telinga Sera membuat Sera menggigil ketakutan.

Sera menutup matanya, berharap dengan begitu ketakutannya bisa pergi.

"Tenang, aku akan menjagamu," Sebuah suara memasuki pikiran Sera, bukan suara Seokjin, Sera menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut karena saking ketakutannya.

…

Sera menghentikan langkah kakinya, dia memandang ke laut lepas di hadapannya. Indah, Sera akui tapi keindahan di hadapan matanya tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Sera juga sangan ketakutan.

Bagaimana bisa Sera takut pada hal semacm itu, bagaimana dia bisa takut pada sesuatu tanpa alasan yang tepat.

"Hei," Sera menoleh ke sumber suara, iris matanya melihat sosok seorang lelaki yang di yakini Sera sebagai seorang anak SMA dilihat dari blazer yang ia kenakan dan tas ransel di pundaknya.

Sera mengacuhkan sapaan anak lelaki itu, karena merasa tidak kenal. Mungkin tadi itu Sera salah dengar.

"Sera, kau tidak membalas sapaanku," Suara anak itu lagi membuat Sera mau tidak mau memandangnya lagi meneliti siapa sebenarnya anak lelaki ini? Konkuk High School, ahh sekolah Sera semasa SMA mungkin lelaki ini adik kelasnya dulu.

"Mianhe, kau siapa?" Tanya Sera akhirnya, merasa penasaran juga.

"Bagaimana bisa," Anak lelaki itu berteriak nyaring dengan raut muka yang tidak asing bagi Sera, tapi Sera masih tidak mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa, kau melupakanku?" Anak lelaki itu merengek tidak terima karena tidak di kenali oleh Sera, sementara Sera hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Suara ini, sama dengan suara yang biasanya Sera dengar, ekspresi wajahnya," Sera memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi siapa sebenarnya anak lelaki ini.

"Yang benar saja kita tidak bertemu sebentar saja kau sudah lupa. Ayo ikut." Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu menarik jemari Sera seakan mereka memang sudah akrab.

Sera menarik tangannya dengan cepat membuat anak itu berbalik mendelik ke arahnya. Ada perasaan aneh pada Sera, saat melihat lelaki itu mendelik marah, tiba-tiba saja dada Sera terasa sesak. Siapa? Sera kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah," rasa pusing kembali menghampiri kepala Sera, begitulah jadinya jika dia mencoba kembali mengingat hal yang dia lupakan.

"Kim Sera, apa kau benar-benar melupakanku?" lelaki itu membuka mulutnya, suaranya sekarang terdengar parau. Sera menggeleng kepalanya, mendengar suara parau lelaki itu malah membuat Sera ingin menangis entah kenapa.

"Hehe kau jahat." Sera menatap anak lelaki yang terkekeh di depannya, kata "jahat" di padukan dengan senyuman seperti itu.

Sera berjalan cepat meninggalkan anak itu, hidung dan matanya mulai terasa panas. Jahat dia bilang, Sera melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, tidak terima di sebut jahat seperti itu. Siapa dia? Siapa? Rae jatuh terduduk karena tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Sera,"

"Oppa."

…

Seokjin kembali dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya, kebetulan sekali dia bertemu dengan Sera di jam istirahat begini.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Jin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Emh, a-aku—aku hanya berkeliling kemari," Jawab Sera, masih ada perasaan kaget karena bertemu anak laki-laki yang tadi.

"Ahh oppa, apa aku dekat dengan seorang anak lelaki?" Sera mencoba menanyakan anak lelaki itu pada Jin, siapa tahu Jin mengenalnya. Selama ini Jin lah yang selalu mengembalikan ingatan Sera sedikit demi sedikit.

"Mwo, anak laki-laki?" Jin menoleh, ekspresi wajahnya antara kaget dan bingung.

"Nde, mungkin adik kelasku di SMA." Sera menatap Jin penuh harap.

"Anio, setauku tidak ada. Kenapa, apa ada lelaki yang mengganggumu?" Jin menjawab dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa di artikan oleh Sera.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang menggangguku. Aku hanya- emh ahh sudah lupakan. Oppa aku harus pergi sekarang, sebelum cuacanya berubah lagi." Sera bangkit dari duduknya, tidak lupa memberikan pelukan hangat pada Jin.

Gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan Jin yang masih terdiam khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kau melupakannya, Sera." Jin melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari bangku taman yang kini berganti di duduki anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tadi menyapa Sera.

"Melupakanku? Coba saja hyung, aku tidak mau di lupakan olehnya. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini." Gumamnya di penuhi tekad.

…

Kilat kembali menyambar, tanda hujan akan segera turun. Beberapa orang mensyukurinya, dan beberapa lagi mengeluh karena alasan mereka tersendiri.

Sera tidak termasuk dua-duanya, hanya saja jika boleh memilih Sera lebih memilih malam yang sunyi tanpa suara hujan. Itu lebih baik untuknya.

Sera menghampiri jendelanya, bersiap menutup hordeng jendela. Tidak mau kejadian kemarin malam kembali terulang lagi.

Baru saja Sera melangkah beberapa langkah, hujan sudah dengan kompaknya jatuh silih menyahut. Membuat Sera kembali memundurkan langkahnya, Sera tiba-tiba saja teringat anak lelaki yang tadi siang dia temui.

Sebuah keberanian muncul begitu saja pada diri Sera.

"Cobalah, aku yang akan menjagamu." Sera menoleh ke sekeliling kamarnya, mungkin dia berhalusinasi. Mungkin tadi itu kata hatinya saja.

"Kemarilah Sera, ayo." Sera melangkah cepat keluar kamar, seakan ada yang mendorong bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Pintu luar terbuka, menghantarkan Sera pada aroma hujan yang selama ini ia hindari.

Sera, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, dia bisa merasakan air hujan yang menyiprati sebagian dari kakinya. Nafasnya mulai memburu karena takut. Tapi seluruh badannya bertolak belakang dengan ketakutannya.

Sera menutup matanya, kedua kakinya mulai merasakan basahnya air hujan, Sera sekarang bisa merasakan bagaimana itu rasanya air hujan yang langsung turun ke kepalanya, dan perlahan membuat rambutnya basah.

Badan Sera mulai menggigil, bukan karena takut, tapi karena dinginnya air hujan.

"Dengarlah indahnya suara hujan ini Sera, musik terindah di seluruh dunia" teriak suara itu, membuat Sera membuka matanya perlahan. Perlu menunggu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Sera tersenyum gembira, bagaimana bisa dia takut pada hal seindah ini?.

Sera menengadahkan wajahnya, membiarkan hujan jatuh langsung ke wajahnya. Sera menyukainya saat kulit wajahnya merasakan sensasi seperti di pijat oleh air hujan.

Sera berjalan modar madir merasakan sensasi dingin di kedua telapak kakinya, Sera mulai meloncat-loncat senang berlari kesana kemari. Tidak peduli jika sebelumnya dia takut pada hujan, tidak peduli pukul berapa sekarang atau apa nanti yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Ahh," kaki Sera tersandung, mengakibatkan dia harus mendarat dengan tidak indah, tapi senyumnya masih mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Oppa, jangan melepasnya," Sera memandang pemandangan di hadapannya, seorang gadis dengan kemeja putih, yang tengah terjatuh di aspal sama sepertinya.

"Kalau tidak aku lepaskan bagaimana kau bisa?" lelaki yang di panggil oppa oleh gadis itu segera membetulkan letak sepeda dan juga membantu sang gadis berdiri.

Sera tersenyum merasa konyol, konyol karena kenapa dia harus melihat adegan seperti itu segala.

"Ahh lihat, kakimu luka," lelaki itu berteriak histeris, membuat Sera mengernyit, dia pernah dengar suara itu. Dimana? Sera teringat anak lelaki yang tadi di temuinya.

"Kakakmu pasti memarahiku, ah tidak-tidak kubilang saja kalau kau ceroboh." Tawa itu, Sera berharap lelaki itu memperlihatkan wajahnya, sedikit saja, mungkin Sera akan ingat.

"Oppa," si gadis ikut menjerit kesal, di ikuti tawa renyah dari keduanya. Benar dugaan Sera, dia memang pernah mendengar suara itu, suara anak lelaki yang tadi siang bertemu dengannya.

Sera membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat wajah dari gadis itu, wajah itu, wajahnya, Sera memegangi wajahnya.

"A-anio," Sera mulai ketakutan lagi, perasaan takut itu kembali menghampirinya. Dua orang di hadapannya seperti dengan sengaja malah tertawa di atas rasa takutnya.

"Tidak mungkin,"Sera menutup kedua telinganya, enggan mendengar tawa bahagia dari dua orang di hadapannya.

"Eonnie!" Sehyun berlari menghampiri Sera, membawa Sera kembali kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan sebuah senyum pilu dari seorang lelaki di antara derasnya hujan.

…

Sera menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan malas, kepalanya sekarang lebih baik di banding tadi pagi.

"Pagi oppa," Sera menyapa Jin yang sedang memasakannya bubur, Sehyun semalam langsung menghubungi Jin karena khawatir dengan kondisi Sera yang terus-terusan menangis histeris.

Jin tidak menjawab sapaan Sera, dia malah menyibukan dirinya dengan panci berisi buburnya.

Sera tau apa arti kebisuan Jin, kakaknya itu pasti kecewa pada Sera. Setelah hampir enam bulan Sera tidak pernah bertingkah aneh, tiba-tiba semalam dia kembali kambuh. Sera menarik nafas panjang mengcoba menghilangkan keinginan menangis dari matanya.

Jin, Sehyun, bahkan dirinya sendiripun mau sembuh dari trauma yang entah karena apa ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya, jika mereka menutu-nutupi apa sebenarnya alasan dari trauma Sera.

"Oppa, katakana padaku apa ada orang lain yang ku lupakan?" Sera akhirnya kembali membuka mulut, membuat Jin berhenti beberapa saat dari kegiatan mengaduk buburnya.

Jin masih tetap bungka, Sera bahkan merasakan jarum detik dari jam dinding bertambah sekian kali lipat volumenya karena kebisuan di anatara mereka.

"Tolong katakana padaku Oppa, bantu ak-"

"Diamlah Sera, lupakan saja apa yang terjadi dahulu, jalani kehidupanmu sekarang!" Jin akhirnya menjawab, karena kesal.

Mata Sera kembali memerah, selama ini kakaknya itu tidak pernah membentaknya begitu, Jin selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Apa dia sudah sangat kesal? Apa Jin sekarang menyerah menjaganya?.

"A- aku hanya ingin tahu, aku hanya tidak mau melupakan secuilpun masalaluku." Sera berbalik melangkah ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Jin dengan kekesalannya sendiri karena tidak bisa lebih bersabar lagi.

…

Sera masih berbaring di atas kasurnya, beberapa jam lalu Sehyun datang membawa bubur yang di buatkan Jin, tetapi Jin tidak menemuinya. Padahal Sera berharap kakaknya itu mau menemuinya dan mengalah seperti biasanya.

Sera mengelap air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipinya. Sera kembali teringat anak lelaki yang selalu menghampiri ingatannya.

"Konkuk," Sera segera bangkit menghampiri mejanya, dia membuka setiap isi lemari dan tumpukan bukunya.

"Kemana?" Sera kembali melihat isi lemarinya, tidak ada satupun barang yang bersangkutan dengan masa SMA-nya dulu. Kenapa bisa? Sera merasa bingung sendiri. Apa iya dia sudah membuang semua barangnya yang dulu dia pakai?.

Sera menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara bel tanda ada tamu. Sera mendongak melihat jam, siapa yang bertamu hampir tengah malam begini? Pikirnya.

Bel berbunyi lagi mengharuskan dia segera turun kebawah, Sera mengambil tongkat baseball yang terletak di dekat pintu keluar. Takut jika tamu diluar ternyata bukan orang baik-baik.

"Annyeonghaseyo Se- noona." Sera membuka pintunya dengan ekspresi kaget. Anak lelaki itu, Sera merasa senang sekaligus heran. Heran karena kenapa dia bertamu malam-malam begini dan senang karena mungkin dia mau menjelaskan siapa dia ini dan kenapa Sera selalu teringat padanya.

…

"Kau ini, siapa?" Sera berniat memulai pembicaraan, mereka sekarang tengah duduk di tangga masuk rumah Sera.

"Aku, Jimin, PARK-JI-MIN." Jimin nama anak itu, dia mengucakan namanya dengan sangat jelas di telinga Sera.

"Mianhe, aku melupakanmu, kau sekolah di Konkuk?" Tanya Sera lagi matanya masih menatap lelaki di sampingnya, berharap dengan begitu dia bisa ingat segalanya, segala hal yang dia lupakan selama ini.

"Ya, kita sekelas."

"Mwo?"

"Ahh, maksudku aku adik kelasmu." Sera mengangguk mengerti, ternyata Jimin memang adik kelasnya.

"Apa aku pernah memintamu, mengajarkan sepeda," Sera teringat halusinasinya semalam, mungkin ada kaitannya dengan ingatan masalalunya.

"Iya kau dulu tidak bisa bersepeda, atau jangan-jangan sampai sekarang juga. Haha" Jimin tertawa dengan lepas, membuat Sera tersenyum mengakui.

"Eh, ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang. Besok kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan ceritakan lebih banyak lagi," Jimin menawarkan hal yang tentu saja akan di setujui Sera.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu besok." Sera berjanji, Jimin pergi menjauh dari hadapannya dengan senyuman yang membuat Sera merasa nyaman.

Jimin bisa melihat wajah Sera yang tengah tersenyum saat menutup pintu, mungkin memang harus dengan cara seperti ini. Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, dia tidak akan membuat Sera menangis kebingungan lagi.

Jika Jin tidak mau membantu Sera kembali pulih, maka Jimin sendirilah yang akan melakukannya.

…

**TBC**

**...**

Berawal dari track keenam di album Dark & Wild yang berjudul Rain, entahlah saya merinding denger lagu ini. padahal liriknya gak ada horror-horornya.

Akhirnya terciptalah ff ini,saya ngerasa gak asing dengan nada lagu ternyata pas lagi asik ngetik ini saya inget MIMI-nya Changmin TVXQ.

YES. Drama itu jadi inspirasi kedua ff ini, ini twoshoot. Jadi tunggu keanjutannya yah.

Thank you sudah mampir. Jangan lupa reviewnya. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"**Rhymth Of The Falling Rain"**

**Genre : Mystery, Ttagedy. Sorry chapter kemarin salah nulis genre. ^.^**

**Pairs : Park Jimin x OC (Kim Sera)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, dan keabalan lainnya.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya di Rhymth Of The Falling Rain**

**..**

Jika Jin tidak mau membantu Sera kembali pulih, maka Jimin sendirilah yang akan melakukannya.

**...**

"Sera~ssi!" Teriak Jimin, membuat Sera segera menghamiri anak itu.

"Kau tidak pulang kerumah dulu?" Sera memandang Jimin dari atas kebawah, pakaiannya masih sama, seragam sekolah Konkuk.

"Tidak usah, itu akan membuang waktu, ayo." Jimin menarik tangan Sera dengan cekatan, seakan sudah terbiasa, atau memang sudah biasa. Hanya saja Sera melupakannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sera penasaran.

"Ke suatu tempat," ungkap Jimin pipinya mengembang karena senyuman. Begitupun Sera.

"Tadaa!" Jimin membuka kedua tangannya, mempersembahkan sebuah pohon dengan rumput hijau di sekelilingnya. Sera masih tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari Jimin.

"Dulu kita sering duduk disini saat pulang sekolah. Ayo duduk," Jimin bersandar pada pohon itu di ikuti Sera yang masih merasa aneh.

Sera melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, benar, Sera kenal tempat ini. Dia merasa tidak asing dan nyaman, Jimin memberikan sebelah headsetnya pada Sera secara tidak langsung menyuruh Sera mendengarkan lagu yang sedang dia putar.

Lantunan suara piano sekarang terdengar di telinga Sera, cantik sekali.

"Ini judulnya Haruman, aku tidak tau siapa yang membuat versi pianonya, tapi siapapun itu aku sangat berterimakasih padanya." Jimin tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Jimin, dulu aku seperti apa?"

Jimin menatap lurus mata Sera dia tersenyum lalu menjawab segala pertanyaan yang di tanyakan Sera, mereka tidak terlihat canggung sedikitpun.

Wajah Sera tidak lepas dari yang namanya senyuman begitupun Jimin.

…

"Jin oppa akan memarahimu jika aku tidak tersenyum?" Sera menoleh tidak percaya, dia sibuk memakan ice creamnya.

"Iya, dia sepertinya tidak menyukaiku, makanya memberi tugas yang berat begitu, tapi kenyataannya aku memang selalu membuatmu tersenyum." Jimin kembali menyombongkan dirinya membuat Sera terkekeh senang melihat ekspresi Jimin.

"Jimin, apa kau tau sebuah lagu, ahh bukan mungkin hanya music instrumental. Aku sering mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak tau sama sekali apa judulnya," Sera berhenti menjelaskan karena merasa akan sia-sia mengingat dia sama sekali tidak hafal lagu itu.

"Oya, kenapa aku takut hujan?" Tanya Sera lagi, kali ini Jimin terdiam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Sera merasakan cipratan air mengenai keningnya.

"Ahh hujan." Sera segera berlari berteduh dia tidak merasa takut yang seperti biasanya. Dia hanya merasa perlu menyelamatkan diri, Jimin ikut berlari di belakangnya.

"Indah bukan?" Jimin bergumam, membuat Sera memalingkan wajahnya sebentar memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang mnatap hujan yang dengan cepat menyentuh permukaan bumi.

"Kau tidak takut hujan, tidak pernah," Jimin membuka blazernya lalu berlari ke tengah hujan, membuat Sera berteriak melarang. Tetapi Jimin malah semakin menjadi.

"Sera, lihatlah sudah ku bilang kalau hujan itu indah," Jimin menarik pergelangan tangan Sera membawa gadis itu ke tengah hujan yang semakin deras.

Sera tidak melawan, dan dia tidak merasa takut, apa mungkin karena ada Jimin.

"Sera~ssi berapa kali harus ku katakana kalau kau tidak boleh takut apapun, termasuk hujan." Jimin menatap mata Sera dengan seksama, membuat Sera mengernyit heran.

"Andwe!" Jimin mengaduh saat Sera memukul bisep kanannya.

"Noo-na, anak kecil, panggil aku noo—na." Sera mengingatkan lalu berjalan kembali ke tempatnya berteduh tadi. Kenapa Sera tidak merasa takut seperti biasanya? Siapa sebenarnya anak lelaki yang sekarang sedang meloncat-loncat girang di tengah hujan itu?.

…

Sera dan Jimin berjalan cepat menerobos hujan dengan satu payung yang mereka pakai berdua.

"Hangat," Batin Sera dalam hati, mungkin seberapa deraspun hujan yang turun jika Jimin mau menemaninya seperti ini, Sera tidak akan merasakan dingin.

Sera memalingkan wajahnya, Jimin itu lebih muda darinya. Apa yang Sera pikirkan?.

"Ahh sampai," Jimin kembali membuka percakapan, Sera hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Dia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tadi sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa kau mau kedalam sebentar?" Sera mencoba kembali seperti biasa lagi.

"Anio, tidak usah aku langsung pulang saja." Jimin berbalik siap berlari, sebelum dia kembali membalikan badannya.

"Ahh lagu yang kau tanyakan itu, coba cari handphone lamamu, playlist nomor tigapuluh dua. Aku yakin itu yang kau cari." Jimin memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Ahh apa kau tidak akan memberiku ciuman selamat malam?" Jimin berucap membuat Sera menahan nafasnya hingga beberapa saat.

"Haha lupakan, aku bercanda." Jimin berlari meninggalakan Sera yang masih kaget.

"Jimin, payung," merasa terlambat Sera tidak jadi meneruskan teriakannya.

"Eonnie! Darimana saja?" Sehyun, menatap tidak percaya pada Sera. Kakaknya itu tersenyum manis dengan payung dan sebagian badan yang basah.

"Mianhe, aku tadi kehujanan." Sera baru sadar disana ada Jin yang sedang duduk menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Eh oppa, mianhe jika aku membuat kalian khawatir," Sera menunduk meminta maaf, lalu berbalik menuju tangga.

"Jimin?" Jin mengucapkan nama itu, membuat Sera kembali membalikan badannya.

"ehh, Jimin adik kelasku. Dia menemaniku tadi." Merasa tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi, Sera segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya denga ekspresi wajah yang jarang sekali dia tampakkan.

Sehyun menatap Jin dengan tatapan bingung, Jin mengacak rambut coklat madunya dengan gusar.

…

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk memasuki jendela kamar Sera, membuat pemilik kamar merasa semangatnya bertambah dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Selesai, sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya Sera pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh," sera teringat ucapan Jimin yang memberi tahunya tentang handphone lamanya. Sera mengingat-ingat dimana dia bisa menemukan handphone itu, kamar kakaknya?.

Sera menuruni tangga menuju kamar kakaknya, Sehyun masih di sekolahnya, Jin, kakak laki-lakinya itu jarang sekali ada di rumah. Dan mengingat mereka adalah yatim piatu, maka tidak ada orang lain lagi di rumah itu.

Kamar bernuansa hitam dan putih itu dimasuki Sera dengan hati-hati, kakaknya tidak terlalu suka jika ada barang yang berpindah tempat dari tempatnya biasa.

Sera mencari handphonenya kesemua tempat, tapi dia belum juga melihat tanda keberadaan handphone itu.

"Oppa, ayolah dimana?" Sera akhirnya melirik kearah laci meja kerja Jin. Disana ada sebuah kotak, saat Sera membukanya. Sera tau betu itu adalah benda yang ia cari-cari sejak tadi.

…

Sera mengganti baterai handphone itu degan baterai handphone barunya yang kebetulan sama.

Layar tebuka menampakan wallpaper yang membuat Sera menutup mulutnya kaget. Gambar dirinya dengan Jimin terpampang disana, terlihat akrab sekali.

Sera kembali ke tujuan awalnya, yaitu playlist nomor tigapuluh dua.

"Play," ucap sera berbarengan dengan di putarnya lagu itu.

"Ahh benar lagunya ini, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" Sera kembali melihat isi dari handphone lamanya itu, ada sebuah folder yang di beri nama Jimin Oppa. Yang benar saja, pikir Sera.

Sera kembali terbelalak, banyak sekali poto mereka berdua. Kenapa Sera bisa lupa hal ini? Sera harus tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jimin.

Jika hanya sebatas adik dan kakak kelas, rasanya bukti ini terlalu lebih.

Sera mengambil tasnya bersiap menemui Jimin.

…

"Park Jimin?" Tanya guru piket disana, Sera mengiyakan lalu dia dibawa ke sebuah ruang tunggu.

"Dua ribu Sembilan," Sera membuka buku alumni yang ada disana, berharap dia mendapatkan ingatannya yang lain dari sana.

"Kim, Sa, Se, Ra," Sera menemukan potonya semasa SMA, sedikit kaget karena sama persis dengan bayangannya waktu itu. Gadis berambut coklat madu sepunggung dengan bando di kepalanya.

"Park," Sera iseng melihat apa jamannya dulu ada yang bernama Park Jimin?

"Ja, Je, Jh, Jimin," Rae segera menutup buku alumni itu kaget dengan poto yang dia temukan,

"A-anio," Sera kembali membuka buku itu, matanya tidak salah poto disana memang benar-benar mirip dengan Jimin adik kelasnya, Jimin yang kemarin menemaninya, Jimin yang—Sera mnyimpan buku alumni itu kembali ke tempatnya, dia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kim Sera, sudah lumayan lama tidak bertemu," Seorang guru paru baya menghampirinya, memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Kau mau menemui Park Jimin? Kau kakaknya?" Guru yang Sera yakini bernama Ahn Dabim itu menerawang dari balik kaca matanya.

"Ehh bukan, aku hanya perlu bertemu dengannya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku tanyakan, Sonsaenim." Sera menjawab, rasa kagetnya tadi mulai berkurang, mungkin tadi dia salah lihat, atau mungkin tadi itu hanya khayalannya saja.

"nah itu dia yang kau tunggu-tunggu Park Jimin kemarilah," Sera berbalik melihat Jiminnya, Lelaki bernama Park Jimin yang baru masuk itu menatap Sera heran, begitupun Sera. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Dabim yang mengetahui ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Sera, apa Park Jimin yang ini?" Dabim bertanya, Sera menggeleng kepalanya dengan mantap, bukan, dia bukan Jiminnya, bukan Park Jimin yang ingin dia temui.

…

"Park Jimin yang kau maksud, apa pacarmu semasa SMA?" pertanyaan Dabim-nim kembali mengiang-ngiang di kepala Sera.

"Mianheyo, tapi bukankah dia meninggal saat kalian sedang di semester akhir?" kenyataan itu malah lebih pahit lagi.

Lalu siapa yang kemarin menemaninya? Hantu? Sera tertawa tidak lucu.

Siapapun itu, Sera harap ada yang bisa menjelaskannya sekarang juga, dengan detail padanya.

…

Sera membuka pintu rumah dengan tidak bersemangat, dia bisa mendengar suasana hangat di dapur. Kakak dan adiknya pasti ada disana, Sera harus menyelesaikan hal ini sekarang juga.

"Eonnie, apa yang terjadi?" Sehyun menghampiri Sera untuk membantunya berjalan yang langsung di tepis Sera merasa tidak perlu.

"Oppa, katakana padaku sekarang juga, jelaskan segalanya," Sera mulai sesenggukan. Tangisnya pecah, Jin menatapnya dengan mata memerah, Sehyung sudah ikut menangis.

"Siapa sebenarnya Jimin itu? Katakan padaku, siapa lekaki bernama Jimin yang kemarin menemuiku? Dia belum meninggal kan? Oppa? Marebwa?" Jin memeluk Sera yang terduduk lemas di hadapannya. Hal yang dia takutkan selama ini akhirnya memang terjadi.

…

Sehyun memeluk erat Sera, memberi kakaknya itu kekuatan. Memberi tahu bahwa mereka, Sehyun dan Jin masih ada disana menemaninya.

"Jimin, dia menyelamatkanmu saat kau hampir tertabrak mobil, saat itu hujan deras kau pulang sekolah dengan sepedamu. Hehh Jimin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengajarimu bersepeda." Jin terkekeh ketika ingat betapa bersemangatnya Sera saat dia akan belajar bersepeda dengan Jimin.

"Beberapa minggu berikutnya, kau tenggelam di dekat taman kota," Jin kembali menjambak rambutnya sendiri,

"Kau selamat, hanya saja ingatanmu tidak mau menerima kenyataan, dokter bilang amnesia sementar."

"Aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti tenggelam lagi karena ingat pada Jimin, jadi ku putuskan untuk membuang semuanya, semua yang menyangkut dirimu dan Jimin." Sera menutup kupingnya, enggan untuk mendengar apa yang akan Jina katakana seterusnya.

"Pergilah, aku butuh waktu sendiri." Sera membaringkan badannya, menutup dirinya di bawah selimut. Masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang terjadi padanya.

…

Sera menatap pantulan wajahnya sekali lagi, dia ingat sekarang, semuanya. Lalu apa yang Jimin mau dengan menampakan dirinya seperti kemarin? Apa dia senang melihat keadaan Sera sekarang?.

Mungkin Jimin menginginkan Sera juga ikut dengannya, begitu kah? Sera memakai mantelnya kakinya melangkah keluar kamar.

"Eonnie, mau kemana?" Sehyun menghentikan langkah Sera, Sera memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sehyun dengan tatapan bingung, benar juga, mau kemana dia malam-malam begini.

"Kembalilah istirahat eonnie, akan ku buatkan teh hangat," Sehyun memundurkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sera dengan ekspresi yang susah di gambarkan, Sera pun sama, ekspresi mukanya masih bingung. Baru saja kakinya membawa Sera ke tangga pertama, pikirannya kembali ke pintu keluar. Dia harus keluar entah apa, sesuatu sedang menunggunya.

Sera mengambil payung lalu segera keluar rumah entah kemana, kakinya ini hanya ingin melangkah.

Sehyun membawa segelas teh yang ia janjikan, saat akan melangkah ke tangga matanya melihat sandal rumah Sera yang mengarah keluar, di tambah lagi payung yang biasa di pakai Sera menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Eonnie," Sehyun segera berlari ke kamar Sera untuk memastikan.

"Eonnie," Sehyun membuka jendela, memastikan kalau kakaknya memang benar-benar sudah keluar.

"EONNIE!" Sehyun berteriak ketika melihat kakaknya itu memang telah melangkah jauh dari rumahnya. Sehyun membuka handphonenya, tapi ternyata Sera meninggalkan hanphonenya di rumah. Sehyun sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Oppa, eon—eonnie pergi dari rumah." Jelas Sehyun pada Jin yang ada di sebrang sana.

…

Sera menatap laut di hadapannya, tempat yang sama saat dia mencoba bunuh diri beberapa tahun lalu.

Setelah Jimin meninggal Sera begitu ketakutan, setiap detik dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa jadinya dia tanpa Jimin. Saat itu, sama-sama mati adalah jawaban terbaik yang Sera punya dan begitupun sekarang. Sera melangkah kearah tembok pembatas, dia ingat sensai ini, perasaan yang sama seperti saat itu.

Baru saja Sera akan menaikan kakinya, sebuah tangan memegangi lengannya. Jimin berdiri disana dengan mata tajam menata Sera, membuat Sera menghadap kearah Jimin. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjambak rambut Jimin, melampiaskan segala kekesalannya karena di tinggalkan begitu saja di dunia ini.

Sera tidak melakukan semua itu melainkan memeluk Jimin dengan erat, perasaan kecewanya tidak lebih besar dari rasa sayangnya pada Jimin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Kau tega hah? Oppa," Sera memandang kedua mata Jimin meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian, Kakak dan adikmu,"

"ANIO, aku tidak mau, aku mau denganmu," Sera merengek kedua tangannya memegang erat sweater putih yang Jimin kenakan, baju yang sama dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Sstt, dengarkan aku," Sera menggeleng enggan.

"Mianhe, jika kedatanganku kembali malah membuatmu semakin terbebani. Aku hanya ingin kau hidup, aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku dengan cara seperti itu." Jimin mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Sera.

"Jin oppa, dia jahat," Sera bergumam, menyalahkan Jin karena berusaha menghilangkan Jimin dari masa lalunya.

"Tida, dia tidak jahat. Maafkanlah kakakmu, dia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku, ingatlah bahwa aku adalah lelaki yang selalu mencintaimu, aku ada di sisimu walaupun nanti kau tidak melihatku." Sera menggelengkan kepalanya lebih keras, tidak mau mendengar kata-kata perpisahan dari Jimin.

"Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku bisa ada disini, dan apa kau bisa ikut denganku. Kau hanya perlu melanjutkan hidupmu, itu permintaanku." Tangis Sera sudah mulai reda, dahi mereka masih menempel satu sama lain tidak ada yang mau memisahkan diri.

Sera membuka matanya menatap lurus ke mata Jimin, jujur Sera tidak mau di tinggalkan lagi, tapi apa daya mereka memang sudah tinggal di dunia yang berbeda.

Sera tidak mau membebani Jimin dengan dirinya, dan begitupun Jimin. Jimin merengkuh kepala Sera mempersempit jarak diantara mereka Jiin mencium bibir Sera, sebulir air mata jatuh dari matanya. Perpisahan terakhirnya.

Walaupun terakhir, setidaknya sekarang Jimin yakin Sera akan lebih baik lagi menjalani hidupnya.

Kilasan masalalu kemali menghampiri mereka, saat bergandengan di koridor kelas. Pulang naik sepeda bersama, hujan-hujanan adalah hal yang paling mereka sukai. Jimin yang menyukainya lebih dulu lalu Sera tertular. Ciuman pertama di bawah payung, bahkan kecelakaan tragis itu kembali terputar di benak mereka masing-masing.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, saranghaeyo Sera~ssi" Jimin memeluk erat Sera yang dibalas Sera tidak kalah erat.

"Sera!" Suara Jin berbarengan dengan Jimin yang menghilang di gantikan kerlip indah yang melebur di hadapannya.

Jin menghampiri adiknya yang masih terdiam membisu, dia memeluk Sera erat-erat mencegah gadis itu melakukan hal buruk yang mungkin mau dia lakukan.

"Jangan seperti itu, Sera, jangan tinggalkan kami. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kami. Aku tidak sekuat dirimu, Sehyun juga." Jin menangis ketakutan sementara Sera masih termenung teringat pesan Jimin.

Benar dia masih punya Jin dan Sehyun. Sera tidak boleh meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, lagipula Jimin sudah berjanji akan selalu ada di sisinya.

"Oppa jangan coba menghilangkan Jimin dariku lagi," Sera berucap, membuat Jin menatapnya seksama.

"Mianhe, selama ini aku yag salah, aku hanya tidak ingin ka uterus terpuruk dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti dulu." Air mata Jin kembali mengalir dari matanya.

"Sudahlah oppa, jangan menangis. Ayo pulang," Sera mengusap kedua pipi Jin, sekarang Sera balik menuntun Jin. Jimin tersenyum dari jauh melihat akhirnya Sera bisa hidup normal kembali, tanpa melupakan masa lalunya sedikitpun.

"Jimin oppa, mungkin aku tidak akan sama seperti saat kau masih bersamaku, tapi sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa aku harus lebih baik. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, aku tidak akan lupa tawa khas dan jeritan melengkingmu itu. Kau akan selamanya menjadi Jiminku."

Irama hujan melantunkan nada indah dari alam, namun bukan berarti hujan harus turun selamanya. Sera juga harus melihat jembatan berwarna yang tidak kalah indahnya dari irama hujan. Pelangi.

...

END

...

Tadaa,, selesai. Maaf ini sad ending, ini sebenarnya froject SNS a.k.a Saturday Night Side saya untuk Bangtan tapi karena saya ini anaknya moodan jadilah gak update lagi.

Oya thank you buat **vidyasafitri4** di chapter ini semua kebingungan kamu udah terjawab kan. Makasih udah sempet mampir kesini, review dan mau nunggu. semoga tidak mengecewakan.


End file.
